Falling Slowly
by Lyra the BadWolf
Summary: Jack thinks about Ianto while holding the sleeping man in his arms.Love started with a spark that grow to a flame,now its a ragging infurno.Jack isnt used to falling slowly.Songfic,Falling Slowly from Once.Janto.Jacks POV.Angsty little poemish thing.R&R!


_Falling Slowly._

Falling slowly was not Jack's style.

When he fell, he fell hard and fast.

It had been that way with the Doctor,

It had been that way with the real Captain Harkness,

It had been that way with Anya.

But now Jack found himself in unknown territory.

_I don't know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that_

Ianto Jones was unlike anyone else he had ever known.

He was quiet without being shy,

And confidant without having to be the centre of attention.

He was strong

But he didn't need to make anyone else feel weak to be that way.

Ianto always knew what to say,

And he also knew when no words were needed.

_Words fall through me _

_And always fool me_

_And I can't react_

It had started as a spark.

An instant flicker of attraction,

But nothing more.

He had never expected anything to come of it.

Of course he had flirted,

Because that was what he did.

But it was all supposed to just be harmless fun.

_And games that never amount _

_To more than they're meant to_

_Will play themselves out_

But the spark had grown into a flame

And Jack had been drawn in like a moth.

He still couldn't decide

Whether that was a good thing or not.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

All he knew was that without realising it

He had fallen in love with Ianto Jones,

And he was in deep.

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You've made it now_

The first time he had started to feel the flames lick at his heart

He had run back to the Doctor.

But the Doctor had changed.

And then the Master had captured him.

And he had had to live through a year of hell.

A year that hadn't happened.

And the only thing that had kept him going,

Kept him sane,

Was the thought that Ianto needed him.

Ianto was out there somewhere

And Jack had to find him.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted back_

He thanked whatever gods were up there everyday that Ianto didn't remember that year.

Jack didn't think he'd be able to go on living

If Ianto remembered even a moment of that hell.

Not that he had a choice about the living part,

But the point still stood.

Ianto had been through too much already

To have to deal with what had happened

Under the Master's reign of terror.

Jack had put him through so much.

_You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time you won_

But now Jack back at Torchwood,

Was that any better for Ianto?

He had abandoned him

Abandoned them all.

They shouldn't trust him

But they did.

Ianto trusted him.

Why?

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You've made it now_

Earlier that night,

In the throws of passion

Ianto had said it.

He had said the words that had been drifting around in Jack's had for a year.

"I love you."

He hadn't said it back.

He wasn't ready yet

To drop the act,

To let his lover really see him.

The true,

Horrible monster

That lived under the pretty face.

He wasn't ready to walk willingly into the fire yet.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You've made now_

And now all he could do was sing under his breath

To the sleeping man in his arms

And hope.

Hope that maybe

Someday

He could stop pretending

And let himself become completely engulfed in the raging fire.

And burn

With Ianto.

_Falling slowly sing your melody_

_I'll sing along_

_**A/N: 'Falling Slowly' belongs to Glen Hansard and everyone involved with 'Once'. Jack and Ianto belong to Russell T. Davies and the BBC.**_

_**This fic however belongs to me, and I'm rather proud of it. Please R&R and tell me what you think.**_

_**I urge anyone who hasn't seen 'Once' yet to see it as soon as possible. It completely deserves every bit of praise that is being heaped on it and this song defiantly deserves its Oscar.**_

_**I'm not really sure when this fic is set, I'll let you decide yourselves.**_

_**It's my brother's birthday today so I'm dedicating this to him, Happy Birthday Tuan!**_


End file.
